A Selfie Together
by Kanabee
Summary: Bos! mari swafoto denganku /HashiMada /hint boyslove


**A selfie together**

 **By : Oryza Kana ( mei_medaime)**

 **(30 DAYS CHALLENGE- OTP version)**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Fandom : Naruto**

 **HashiramaXMadara**

 **Modern!AU**

...

"HAHAHAHA, butuh seribu tahun untuk kalian mengalahkan sang raja judi." Setelah melihat wajah lawannya,Hashirama dengan berisik menyorongkan semua _chip_ yang ia punya, menjawab _call_ dari pemain di depannya.

Mengingat jumlah chip yang dipertaruhkan, tiga pemain lainnya menutup kartu dan tinggal seorang penantang yang juga melakukan _all in_. Duel tersebut menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi peringkat pertama dan siapa yang menanggung kekalahan dan keluar dari meja.

Mereka empat laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Pada hari biasa mereka adalah karyawan yang kebetulan satu tim. Untuk merayakan kesuksesan proyek besar yang telah mereka garap, mereka memutuskan menggunakan bonusnya untuk berjudi karena melakukan minum-minum dan karaoke bersama sudah terlalu biasa. Mereka meraih pencapaian yang luar biasa, yang belum tentu akan datang dalam sepuluh tahun berikutnya. Jadi mereka mendatangi kasino elit di ibukota dengan gaya parlente dan _chip-chip_ bernilai di tangan, berjalan penuh kebanggaan layaknya _crazy rich asian_.

Kedua pemain membuka kartunya dan Sang Bandar membuka dua kartu yang masih tertutup. Semua orang menahan napas dan tegang.

 _Hand ranking_ telah ditentukan.

Hashirama akan bersorak namun seketika berhenti ketika melihat kartu lawan. Ia kalah. Dikalahkan oleh kombinasi lima kartu dengan urutan tertinggi- _Royal Flush_.

Satu yang tak pernah orang seperti Hashirama pelajari, bahwa judi juga tentag permainan ekspresi.

...

Dengan berat ia harus angkat kaki dan menerima kekalahan. Ia berjalan gontai menuju meja bartender meninggalkan olokan rekan-rekannya di belakang. Menguarkan aura depresi, ia merutuki kesialannya. Padahal ia yang mengusulkan pergi ke kasino dan semua orang tahu kalau ia yang paling menggilai judi. Tapi itu belum seberapa karena ada hukuman lain untuk orang yang kalah pertama. Hukuman sadis yang telah disepakati berlima.

Orang itu harus melakukan _selfie_ dengan bos besar.

Waktunya sebulan, jika gagal harus bersedia menjadi budak empat orang yang lain selama di kantor.

#

Uchiha Madara. Bos besar arogan yang seakan melihat setiap orang seperti seekor kecoa. Bos super galak tapi dicintai karyawannya.

#

Hashirama mengembuskan napas perlahan. Ia akan memberikan berkas laporan kepada sang bos besar dan berencana mengajak _selfie_ setelahnya. Ia mengingat perkataan Mito untuk memantapkan hatinya. _Bos Besar melihatmu dengan cara berbeda, memang siapa lagi yang bertahan lama diruangannya selain kamu._ Hashirama mengiyakan perkataan perempuan berambut merah itu, tapi ia lama karena mereka membicarakan tentang pekerjaan, tidak ada yang khusus. Tapi bisa jadi ia adalah anak buah kesayangan bosnya. Siapa yang tahu, 'kan?

Namun, tiba-tiba perkataan temannya yang lain menyusup ke kapala. _Kamu tidak ada masalah dengan_ big boss _'kan? Dia sepertinya ingin memakanmu bulat-bulat._ Nyali Hashirama kembali ciut. Ia tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak. Tapi terkadang Hashirama bertemu mata dengan bosnya, tapi seperti melihat kotoran, sang bos akan segera membuang muka. Mungkin benar, bos besar ingin mengunyahnya.

Hashirama kembali tidak percaya diri.

Keputusan belum ada, namun tangannya sudah mengetuk pintu dan ia masuk menghadap bos besar.

Rambut hitam pendek itu tersisir rapi dan seperti biasa mata berkantung menatap lurus begitu tajam. Di balik meja kayu kokoh, aura bos besar menekan eksistensi Hashirama hingga rasanya mual. Perutnya yang dari pagi hanya terisi mie instan tiba-tiba bergejolak begitu saja.

Hashirama ingin menolong dirinya sendiri dengan menyapa bosnya dan tertawa yang hampir memperlihatkan semua giginya. Tapi ekspresi sang bos yang tidak berubah membuat suasana menjadi canggung tak tertolong.

Hashirama cepat-cepat berjalan dan menyerahkan laporan. Saat dengan profesional bos besar memeriksa dan mengomentari laporannya, ia merasa suasana telah cair. Percakapan tentang pekerjaan mengalir, ia kembali menjadi pribadi yang semangat dan murah senyum sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau baru saja ia mengajak bos besar untuk _selfie_ dengannya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu." Bos besar memalingkan wajahnya.

Perkataan dingin itu membuat darah Hashirama surut. Ia pucat pasi dan segera undur diri dari ruangan bertekanan tinggi itu.

#

mei_medaime

#

Pada hari yang lain, Hashirama berjalan di lorong kantor dan berpaspasan dengan bos besar. Ia berhenti di hadapan bos besar dan mencoba peruntungannya dengan terbata-bata meminta hal itu lagi.

 _Selfie_ dengan Uchiha Madara.

Takut-takut Hashirama melirik wajah bosnya. Oh tidak, ia melihat alis bosnya naik sebelah dan dahinya berkerut. Otaknya macet. Ia segera meminta maaf dan membungkuk berkali-kali dan tanpa sopan santun pergi begitu saja tanpa tahu jawaban dari bos besar.

Hashirama mengevaluasi diri di depan cermin toilet. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu takut dengan bos besar. Bos besar yang perfeksionis memang terkenal kejam namun setiap tindakannya selalu ada yang mendasari.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah otaknya yang seperti konslet dan tidak bisa diajak kerjasama untuk mikir dan bertingkah normal kalau sudah berada di dekat bos besar. Pikiran tentang _selfie_ bersama Uchiha Madara terlalu muluk untuk ditampung di otaknya. Ketakutan untuk ditolak dan dibenci sang bos selalu menguasai pikiran dan tubuhnya sebelum ia sempat dan bisa mengontrolnya.

Mendesahkan napas panjang, ia mungkin nanti akan meminta maaf pada bos besar. Dan mencoba cara yang lain untuk mengajak _selfie._ Bagaimanapun tujuan utama hidupnya saat ini adalah foto bersama bosnya itu, karena menjadi budak rekan-rekannya adalah mimpi buruk yang haram untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Hashirama kembali suram, karena ketekatannya itu akan meguap entah kemana jika sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Sang Bos.

Namun sebenarnya baru-baru ini ia menyadari kalau jauh di dalam hatinya ada kemauan yang sangat kuat untuk mendapatkan foto Uchiha Madara di sampingnya.

Dia tertantang.

#

Mito, rekan kerjanya yang berwajah bundar dan berambut merah memberinya ide karena mengaku sudah tidak tahan dengan aura depresi yang menguar dari bilik meja kerja Hashirama. Oleh karenanya saat istirahat makan siang, mereka berdua menghadang jalan sang bos besar dengan mantap.

"Uchiha San, divisi kami akan mebuat event kecil-kecilan untuk lebih bersemangat kerja," ucap Mito percaya diri.

"Konsepnya kita akan menempel foto-foto selfie di papan dan menyediakan kolom untuk dikomentarin orang-orang, kami ingin berselfie dengan anda agar lebih menarik," jelas Hashirama tidak mau kalah.

"Divisi kami pasti akan semakin solid dan kompak," lanjutnya sambil merangkul Mito di sebelahnya. Ia ingin menunjukkan kalau mereka tim yang hebat dan SDM kebanggaan perusahaan.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja, Hashirama seolah melihat aura gelap imajiner menyelimuti bosnya. Ia seketika menggigil saat aura dingin itu seakan berembus menyapunya. Dan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, tatapan jahat yang diikuti kata-kata yang sanggup membungkamnya selama seminggu penuh.

"Aku tidak membayar kalian untuk melakukan hal konyol tidak berguna..." dan selanjutnya bos besar mengkritik pedas kesalahan-kesalahan yang mereka lakukan.

#

Oryza Kana

#

Tatapan jahat Uchiha Madara meninggalkan kesan traumatik tersendiri hingga mampu membuat si bengal Hashirama bungkam. Selama seminggu ia seperti terkena _genjutsu_ dan terbayang-bayang wajah menakutkan sang bos yang siap mencekiknya hidup-hidup.

Padahal juga tidak.

Namun, cukup seminggu saja. Ia harus memutar otak mencari cara lain karena ia telah kehabisan waktu. Di satu sisi Hashirama juga tidak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi. Ia percaya jika sekali lagi mengajak bosnya melakukan itu secara langsung, ia pasti akan benar-benar ditendang.

Setelah pergumulan panjang dengan batinnya. Hashirama mengambil jalan tengah.

"Uchiha san ini adalah laporan keuangan dari Mito san." Seperti biasa, Hashirama menghadap bosnya dengan ramah dan senyum mengembang.

Dan seperti biasa juga Uchiha Madara menerimanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Hashirama menaikkan sudut bibir ketika dilihatnya sang bos menyadari sesuatu. Namun tidak bertahan lama, bibir Hashirama sudah melengkung ke bawah karena bosnya mengambil _sticky note_ yang ia tempelkan di sampul laporan tersebut dan meremas lalu melemparnya pada tempat sampah di pojokan.

Tidak patah arang, Hashirama akan mempertahankan sifat bebalnya dan melakukannya lagi besoknya.

Menyelipkan _sticky note_ berwarna merah jambu bertuliskan 'Uchiha-san, ayo swafoto bersama'.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan dan aku tidak peduli," ucap Madara suatu siang setelah ia melempar remasan kertas merah jambu keempatnya.

Ia melanjutkan, " malam ini temani aku bertemu klien di restoran keluarga nanti."

##

Pertemuan dengan klien hanya berlangsung singkat karena sebenarnya itu hanya pertemuan semi-formal antar bos besar setelah kesepetan besar disetujui. Bahkan Hashirama hanya diam saja dan menikmati sakenya sendiri. Ia ingin minum sambil dalam hati menggerutu betapa tidak asik dan kakunya sang bos besar. Foto selfie sekali dengan karyawannmu tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan sesuatu. Sambil melihat wajah Uchiha Madara yang berbicara dan menampilkan senyum formal seolah membenarkan semua gerutuannya.

Saat dua orang yang lain pergi, Hahsirama sudah setengah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"... berhentilah melakukan hal-hal konyol dan tidak perlu, kau bukan seorang bocah lagi." Madara berbicara sambil menuang sake untuk dirinya sendiri dan karyawan badungnya.

"Minumlah," perintah Madara.

Seolah suara surga, Hashirama memenuhi perintah atasannya dengan segenap jiwa. Ia minum. Lagi dan lagi. Hingga ia melupakan kekesalannya, hingga ia berubah sangat bahagia dan menikmati moment langka berdua dengan bos besar.

Persetan selfie bareng.

Persetan jadi babu kawan.

Hashirama tak butuh foto sang bos lagi karena setiap hari melihat wajah langsung Uchiha Madara merupakan hal yang puluhan kali lebih baik. Mata tajam berkantung yang selalu menatap lurus, kerutan samar di dahinya ketika ia berpikir, dan gestur arogan yang selalu ia tunjukkan, semua itu jauh lebih baik.

Hashirama samar-samar mendengar bosnya mengatakan sesuatu tapi telinganya sudah tidak menangkap suara kalem dan berat itu. Sake sudah mencabut kesadarannya. Dan sebelum benar-benar menjatuhkan wajahnya Hashirama tersenyum pada Uchiha Madara dan berbisik, "Bos, maafkan aku."

End~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Siapa aku?_

 _Di mana aku?_

Hashirama membuka mata. Sedikit berkunang-kunang sebelum ia melihat ruangan putih. Sekejap ia mengira ada di dunia lain namun pikirannya segera pulih dan ia langsung mengingat bos besarnya, Uchiha Madara.

Ia mabuk dan pasti bosnya yang membawanya ke hotel. Oh ia baru saja mengenali ruangan tersebut sebagai hotel.

Ia mendudukkan diri dan seketika ruangan di sekelilingnya berputar. Pusing yang menyakitkan pasca mabuk seperti memukuli kepalanya. Setelah membiasakan diri ia mengecek diri sendir dan ruangan itu. Ia bisa melihat tasnya di meja seberang. Kemeja dan celananya lengkap. Dan memang seharusnya ia tidak kehilangan apapun.

Hashirama kecewa.

" _Uchiha san pasti telah membawaku ke sini,"_ batinnya.

Hashirama mencondongkan diri untuk meraih jasnya di ujung tempat tidur. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek waktu dan ternyata sudah tengah hari. Ada beberapa e-mail masuk dan salah satunya dari bos besar.

Tanpa pikir dua kali ia langsung membuka email bosnya pertama. Dan detik itu juga Hashirama terkena serangan jantung.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi ini. Jantung yang bertalu-talu dan sesuatu yang menyenangkan seolah berputar-putar dalam perutmu.

Jemari Hasirama menyapu perlahan layar ponselnya. Memastikan sekali lagi bahwa benar gambar yang ia unduh nyata adanya.

Uchiha Madara tersenyum segaris di samping Hashirama Senju yang setengah sadar dengan separo mata terbuka yang sedang tertawa konyol.

Tamat.

.

Ikut challenge, tapi day 2 versiku bisa seminggu lagi bisa sebulan lagi hahahahahahhhahahahah


End file.
